


Allegedly

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [37]
Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Crossover, Gen, Having Drinks, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Harvey Specter and Neal Caffery have a chat over drinks.





	Allegedly

"So, let me get this straight, you switched the real painting with a forgery, then jumped off the building wearing a parachute and landed on Wall St.?" Harvey asked over his beer.

"Allegedly," Neal responded with a grin, neither confirming nor denying. He took a sip from his glass of red wine.

Harvey frowned. "That's it? Allegedly?" One shoulder lifted in a shrug. "I'm not a cop. I'm not even with the DA's office. I have literally no power to put you away." He gestured with his hands. "Anything you tell me, stays here."

Still grinning, Neal said, "Unless you're wearing a wire."

Harvey patted his chest. "No wire. The tape itches."

"Right?" Neal wrinkled his nose. "And it gets stuck to your skin and pulls your hair."

Harvey winced. "Yes. It's terrible," he said. "So, since we've firmly established that I'm not wearing a wire, you want to tell me the rest of that story?"

Neal grinned again. "No." He sipped his wine. "But I'll tell you another one."

Sipping his beer, Harvey grinned right back. "I've got all night. And give me back my wallet."


End file.
